Does Not Matter
by reiichi04
Summary: Rachel and Zack finally escaped at the building and changed their promise to each other. Zack didn't want to kill Rachel that's why he said that they'll be good friends instead. But isn't it weird for the 20 year old Zack and 13 year old Rachel to be friends? Specially, one of them developed a romantic feelings.


**Note 1: **_So I made this fanfic base on the ending of the anime and changed some events._

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

It's been months since we escaped from the building. I'm living a peaceful life now in a house given to me by the one who counseled me. Good thing Zack wasn't arrested because he managed to escape from the police.. But how is he now? Haven't seen him since the night we escaped, is he doing fine now? Did he plan to begin a new life? Although he was a serial killer, and ran away from the police, and still wanted. I always see some posters on some wall buildings with his bandage-wrapped face, and the word "WANTED". I don't know why but, I want to see him, his face. Not only from a poster but, in person, in front of me. When we were still at the building, he was sometimes rude to me but as time passed, he changed a little bit. And during those times, I think I developed feelings for him…

I don't know if he'll develop feelings for me too. Because, all he does is to kill people and maybe he still kills people today. Most of all, he's 7 years older than me. I wonder how it feels to develop feelings for other people. Especially when it's older or younger people. Would I feel uncomfortable because I'm younger or older? Or I'd feel really happy because we love each other, there's true love? I'll find it out myself, someday.

"I really want to see him…" I muttered as I was sitting on a bench, while looking at the beautiful flowers and feeling the cool breeze of the sunny afternoon. But isn't it creepy if a man wearing a hoodie with blood with it and is wrapped like a mummy suddenly shows up in a wonderful place like this? For others, maybe. I'll just pray and maybe God will answer my prayer.

"God, please give me the chance to see Zack, even just today." I whispered with my praying hands, and eyes closed. I opened my eyes to see if he'll instantly appear infront of me, but he wasn't there. I guess it does not work that instant, so I'll just wait.

I waited for some minutes, still sitting on the bench and feeling the cool breeze. It's quite and the only sound I can hear is the sound of the breeze. Yet suddenly, I heard some foot steps coming from behind me. I felt afraid but at the same time thought if maybe it's finally Zack. It may be him! It may be him! I stood up and turned around. What I saw surprised me and made my eyes widened.

It was Zack. Zack is infront of me, finally. He's still wrapped with bandages and he isn't wearing his usual outfit but is wearing a black hoodie, no blood stains on it and a maroon pants and a brown boots, no blood stains too. What's also surprising is that he isn't carrying his scythe. I know it broke but maybe he got a new one?

"Look who's here." Zack smirked and put his hands on his waist. Those smile of his, and his black and gold colored eyes. It may be creepy for other people but for me, it's beautiful. I finally had the chance to see them again.

"God answered my prayer. I should thank him immediately." I said and did the praying hands again. I looked at him after doing it and he walked through me and sat next to me on the bench.

"Oh? You prayed about wanting to see me, am I right?" Zack said while patting the bench, meaning that he wants me to sit, so I did.

"Yes…." I answered. "So you're having a new life now?" I continued as I glanced at him.

"Maybe?" He answered while looking up at the sky. 'Maybe'? What does he mean by that? So he still kills people? "Just came here to chill after doing nothing in the cabin I found in a forest the night I escaped from the police. Oh and also, I tried to learn reading and writing." Zack added, feeling confident.

"That's nice. So you're able to write and read your name now?"

"Of course. It's my name afterall." He smiled. "How about you? Did they ask you somethings about me while the counseling?" Zack said with a serious look at me.

"Many. But I was dazed for days so I wasn't really answering and speaking for days too. But when the day that I saw your poster…." Should I say that his face made me go back to my senses? How would he feel if I said that? Maybe he'll laugh at me.

"Poster? Oh so I'm still wanted. What is it? The day when you saw it? You felt something huh. Like scared and traumatized." He said and crossed his legs and arms. I didn't. I didn't felt those. But instead, I had the feeling of wanting to see you. Because the changed promise of ours, I want to fulfill it….

"No…it's just…" Why can't I say it? I'm not confessing my feelings yet so why am I nervous? Ugh…

The conversation was cut by the silence. I couldn't continue what I was saying at all. I was just sitting still with my hands on top of my legs, clenching it. Zack didn't even bother to make me continue my words but instead walked through a flower bed. He knelt to pick a flower, I couldn't see what color or kind of flower it is because his wide back is blocking it. He stood up after picking one and walked towards me. He was smiling, and slowly tucked a white daisy on my ears. I was surprised about what he did. That kind of didn't match his appearance and personality at all. But him doing it made my heart beat fast. I felt the temperature of his hand on my face, even if it just brushed on it. It felt cold. Cold? As what I know, your hands become cold if you're nervous. So Zack is nervous?

"Now you look even more beautiful." Zack smiled, and patted my head. He said 'more beautiful'…those words made me suddenly blush. It doesn't match him at all! His actions and words surprise me. He's a bit different today.

"T-thank you…I thought you were just going to pluck the petals of it…" I said as I grasped the daisy on my ears.

"Well, have to go now. Because maybe there's some police roaming around here and I'm screwed." Said Zack and put his hands on his pocket while starting to walk away.

No…don't leave yet. It didn't take that long enough for you to leave. I want to talk with you more. Please don't…

"Z-zack!" I stuttered, and my right hand is doing the gesture of 'don't go'. Maybe I won't be able to see him again so, I'll confess my feelings. "I…." But I can't say it!

"Hmm?" Zack hummed while looking back at me.

"I….." I really can't say it. "Nevermind…." I said as I put my hand down. I can't say it all…I'm scared enough to hear his response. "Will I be able to see you again?" Instead, these are the words that came out from my mouth.

Zack was silent and turned his head and looked down. "Of course. Maybe tomorrow." He said and finally left. Tomorrow…Tomorrow! I'll still see him tomorrow! And that's all thanks to God.

"Thank you, God." I muttered. Yet suddenly, the fact that he's older and the age gap of ours is bothering me. Is it such a bad thing to like an older person? How would the older person feel if a younger person confessed? So many questions in my mind….maybe Zack will straightly reject and the reason is our age. But, age doesn't matter right? Because age is just a number. It's just a number….

I went home and rushed to find some vase or container. There I'll put the single flower Zack picked so it wouldn't easily wither. Luckily I found a good looking vase and put some water in it. I put the vase with water and the flower in it on an accent table on my room. I sat on my bed and stared at the flower for a while. Just seeing that flower reminds me of Zack. Even if, again, flowers don't suit to his personality. But that's a cute side of him…

The next afternoon came. I went to the place where we met yesterday, where there were flowers and a single bench. I only go here every afternoon. I didn't went here this morning due to waking up late. But what if he went here this morning? Oh God, forgive me for making him wait for nothing…

I walked through the bench and sat on it. I looked on my left where Zack sat yesterday. Looking at that side, it looks like I'm seeing his image, and he is smiling. Now I want to see him so bad and finally confess my feelings to him. It's fine if he reject me by now, as long as I've finally told him my feelings, I'll worry no more.

Sitting and waiting for his arrival, the scenario that happened yesterday suddenly popped up on my mind. When he slowly tucked the white daisy on my ears and when I felt the temperature of his hand…it made me blush. Me, alone at this place and blushing out of the blue? I look stupid.

"What are you blushing out of the blue, alone?" Zack's voice echoed through my ears. I quickly looked up to see his face and here he is again, infront of me!

"Zack!" I exclaimed in joy and rushed towards him. I was about to hug him, but that would be too sudden and that'll startle him and maybe he'll shove me. I suddenly stiffened and stood properly infront of Zack.

"Seems like you're that excited to see me that you look like you're about to hug me." Zack chuckled. Oh God, why does he seem to know what I'm going to do? Zack started walking through the bench and signaled me to follow him, so I did, and then we sat comfortably on the bench.

"It's just that I can't wait to see you already…." I said while glancing at him, which is already looking at me.

"So where's the flower from yesterday? Did you throw it already because it's starting to wither?" Zack said with a smug face. Just how negative is he huh? I won't just throw something away that I received from the person I like.

"I didn't. I even put in in a vase with water so it won't wither easily. Then displayed it in my room." I said with a meek smile while looking away. When I did that, I can feel that Zack's eyes is staring at me, focusing at me and I'm starting to get conscious.

"Good. But it'll be better if it's on your ears." He said and patted my head. Now he's making my heart beat fast again…

Now, he removed his hand on my head and put it in his pocket. He was just looking up at the sky. While me, looking at him. I wish I'll be able to tell him how I feel today. I saved up all the courage I had.

"What can you say if a person likes another person? But, many years younger?" I suddenly blurted it out. Just what kind of question is that? I'm asking a serial killer, not a love expert.

"Hmm…" Zack hummed. "It's fine. As long as they love each other. But if they show me those happy faces of theirs, I'll probably kill them." Zack laughed. He said that it's fine. It's fine. So it's fine if I confess my feelings to him too? I don't mind if he kills me after being surprised about me suddenly confessing. As long as I finally told him.

"R-really?" I said with my eyes, sparkling.

"Yeah." Zack replied. Now's the time, I need to tell him.

"B-because….actually…Zack…" I'm feeling really nervous that I can't even look him in the eyes while saying it. He was just staring at me, but I felt like his stare is telling me that I should continue what I'm saying. "I…." I whispered. "I like you! I like you Zack!" I said and faced him. When I looked at him, he has that surprised expression on his face. God, please make him say some positive things.

He was silent, the surrounding is silent, which makes it awkward. He's still not answering and he was just looking at me, the two of us are looking at each other and my heart is beating really fast right now because of nervousness. And finally, he spoke.

"Oh." He said and looked away from me and covered his mouth. "A-actually…." Now, is he going to reject me? "I do, too…"

I was surprised, and happy after hearing his response. So he likes me too? Even if he's older? God, I am so happy!

"R-really? Even if our age is different?" I said as I moved closer towards him. This made him jolt and moved away a little.

"Y-yeah….Because age is just a number right?" He said and finally looked at me. The time that he looked at me, I gave him a happy face, a wide smile. He too, gave me a meek smile. I am so happy right now that I want to hug him really tight.

"But-" Zack added and my smile faded. What is it? Is he rejecting afterall? "Remember, I'm still a serial killer, and you're a young girl. We'll have difficulties while seeing each other." He said.

That's right…what if he'll get caught by the police? What will happen to us then?

"Don't worry. I will protect you." I still thought positive and gave him a smile again.

"Haha." He chuckled. "Well I should be the one protecting you." He added and is starting to hug me. My heart's beating even fast now! "Because…I love you." He continued, and hugging me now. I hugged him back instantly. His hug feels warm, really warm. And then he gave me a kiss on my forehead which made me blush.

That actually feels good. I've finally confessed my feelings and I feel light now. I don't care if he's older than me and I'm younger than him. Just like what Zack said, it's fine as we love each other.

-END-


End file.
